


Red and the Wolf

by Sebbychansaysmomentai



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbychansaysmomentai/pseuds/Sebbychansaysmomentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged by a friend to rewrite a fairy tale where the protagonist and the antagonist fall in love so I chose "Little Red Riding Hood". Red and the son of the infamous "Big Bad Wolf" are the poor children who fall miserably in love. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and the Wolf

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a boy meets a girl. She was on her way to visit her sick grandmother, and he was running from his family. She was a human and he was a wolf, and they were not meant to be.

She was called Red. From birth she had only a red cloak to keep her warm and an old woman who's doorstep she was left on. Red was raised by a stubborn lady who was sick for many years but refused to die. She was taught courage, determination, and love.

He was called Wolf. His family abused him and taught him that humans were oppressive. He was the runt of the pack and treated like his presence was a nuisance. His father was the alpha and ashamed of his son for no reason.

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a baby is abandoned after a wolf attacked her parents. She was left with nothing but a red cloak, and was found by the wolf's youngest pup. He carried her to a cabin hidden in the woods where he left her to be raised as the inhabitant's own.

As the girl grew up, so did the wolf. They played together in the woods and every night the girl went home to a loving grandmother, and the wolf went home to an angry father.

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a boy and a girl lead separate lives. They would sneak away every night to be together in hopes that their situations were different. On the girl's 16th birthday, the boy gave her a kiss and a promise; they would run away together.

The girl did not agree for her grandmother would be left behind, and the boy's already damaged heart broke a bit more. 

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a wolf and a human have fallen in love. The forest was dangerous and both wished to leave, but family kept them back. The girl had her sick grandmother to look after, and the wolf had his pack who would not let him escape. 

They wished for things to be better, but wished to no avail, for the wolf continues to be abused and the grandmother's condition worsens.

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a pack of wolves grow tired of their human intruders and their alpha devises a plan. The sick grandmother will be eaten and the girl will be chased out.

The alpha sends his youngest pup to distract the girl as he and the rest of the family feast on the old woman.

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a young wolf pup refuses to listen to his father. His father grows angry and makes his oldest son teach the boy a lesson. The wolf is attacked and left to die, as the rest of the pack set off to eat a sick old woman. 

The oldest son of the alpha is sent to chase out the woman's grandchild, and the youngest son begins to lose consciousness. His oldest brother runs after his lover with intent to harm as the rest of his family attack her grandmother.

In a small forest in a humble countryside, a dying wolf runs after his love. He finds her before his older brother and tells her to run. He is losing blood and she is shedding tears as they run from the sound of angry wolves. 

An old woman is trapped in her home by a pack of wolves with the intent to kill. She calls for her grandchild to save her, not knowing she is running for her life.

In a bloodstained forest in a hate-filled countryside, a boy and a girl run for their lives as a sick old woman is eaten alive by rabid wolves. There is no happily ever after for these two, for they were not meant to be.

In a lonely forest in a lonely hillside, an angry pack of wolves dominate the land by inflicting fear. The alpha's youngest son and a young girl he fell in love with are hidden in a castle far, far away, telling their children a very different tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Comments give me life and I love hearing suggestions. Have a good day and don't forget to momentai!!!


End file.
